Revenge , the Marked and Magic
by Know it all hermione
Summary: Harry Potter , working as an Auror gets struck by a curse while hunting an escaped Death Eater and gets sent into the world of Dishonored . Corvo Attano is shocked when a man appears in his cell at Coldridge Prison but when the man offers him help to escape he takes it .
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor will I ever own Dishonored or Harry Potter

**Summary:** Harry Potter , working as an Auror gets struck by a curse while hunting an escaped Death Eater and gets sent into the world of Dishonored . Corvo Attano is shocked when a man appears in his cell at Coldridge Prison but when the man offers him help to escape he takes it .

**Author's Notes:** The pairing of this fic will be Corvo Attano/Harry Potter , with Corvo 34 and Harry 29. I don't have a beta reader for this fanfic yet so any and all mistakes or typos found are all mine. I hope everyone likes this fanfic and first chapter!

* * *

Corvo Attano the former Lord Protector of the late Jessamine Kaldwin sat quietly, a thin blanket wrapped around himself in an attempt for some warmth in his cold, lonely cell at Coldridge prison.

Corvo was a prisoner at Coldridge Prison, framed for the murder of the Empress Jessamine Kaldwin and the kidnapping of her daughter Emily Kaldwin, and then tortured for information about both crimes. Now…and now 6 months later he was waiting the night he would be executed, to be murdered for crimes that he did not commit. His failures to protect the two people who had mattered most to him weighing heavily on his mind and heart, his beloved lover dead …. His precious daughter Emily kidnapped …. he had failed them both.

Suddenly Corvo saw a man appear in the middle of his cell out of nowhere, the sight causing the prisoner to feel surprised and shocked. From his position on the floor Corvo faced the man's back, he could see that the man had black messy hair, the hair coming down to his neck and sticking out in all directions. Even from just the back Corvo could also see that the man was thin and probably of average height, the man was also holding onto some type of stick in his right hand.

Corvo's dark brown eyes watched the man for a few moments, he watched as the man staggered slightly and bring a hand to his head as if clutching it in pain. His listened intently as the man made pained noises, swear and mutter to himself with confusion, possibly because of where he had appeared. The former Lord Protector heard the words "What the hell?!" and "Where am I?" among other things, everything that Corvo heard was spoken in a pained voice, mixed in with confusion, panic and fear.

Soon Corvo wasn't sure if it might've been from the possible pain that the man was in or just from the shock of discovering that he had appeared in a prison cell but only a few moments after the man had appeared, he collapsed.

The prisoner quickly got up to his feet before the man could hit the ground and grabbed his 'guest', catching him in his arms. Corvo stole a glance at the cell door and felt relieved when he saw that no guards had heard anything, in fact he hoped the other prisoners hadn't heard anything either.

Corvo laid the man carefully on the floor and then sat down next him before taking a look at the man. The man was breathing unevenly, so he was alive, Corvo looked at the man's appearance and took it in.

The man was wearing black rimmed round glasses, looked to be in either his late 20's or early 30's , had a strange scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt. He was wearing a long sleeved dark blue shirt underneath a black coat, jeans and black lace up shoes. Corvo looked to one of the man's hands, the one still holding firmly onto the stick like object and his brown eyes caught another scar, this one was in the form of the words "I Must Not Tell Lies". Corvo frowned slightly, the words appeared to him as if they had been carved into the skin, some kind of forced punishment maybe?

The man watched over his unconscious 'guest' while also keeping an eye on the cell door, just to make sure he wouldn't be getting any guards paying him an unwanted visit. After 3 or 4 hours the man woke up, revealing to Corvo pained emerald green eyes.

For just a moment both men looked each other in the eyes, emerald green staring into concerned dark brown, Corvo couldn't help but think the emerald green colour of the eyes quite beautiful.

Before the man could start panicking or maybe shouting in fear Corvo quickly placed a hand over the green eyed man's mouth, he then whispered lowly to the man, his voice sounding hoarse due to disuse.

"My name is Corvo Attano, I don't know how you appeared in here with me but you are currently in a prison cell so we have to be quiet. Do you understand?"

The man slowly gave a nod.

"Now I'm going to remove my hand and don't do anything to alert the guards okay? I won't hurt you."

The man gave another slow nod.

Corvo removed his hand and then helped the other man sit up, the man then looked at Corvo and gave him an appraising look.

"My name's Harry Potter" the man said, there was caution and uncertainty in his voice as he spoke.

Harry then was silent before asking Corvo what he did to get sent to prison.

"I was framed for the murder of Empress Jessamine Kaldwin….and they think I'm responsible for the disappearance of her daughter Emily" Corvo said, his voice though lowered in a whisper was filled with much grief, anger and sorrow.

Harry looked at him, "You were framed?"

"Yes, the Empress was assassinated, I saw it happen myself. I did my best to fight and protect her but I failed…I failed her …and... And I... I failed Emily"

As Harry stared at Corvo he was silent and for a moment didn't respond to the man's quiet words, the man sounded so defeated and heartbroken to Harry's ears.

Harry looked away from Corvo and slowly stood up to his feet before picking up his wand. Harry believed that Corvo was telling the truth, he could hear it in the man's voice, see it in his eyes …and before he could decide on what to do next, he wanted more of an explanation that what he was told, for that he wanted more privacy than what they had in the small prison cell that they were in.

Harry ignored the pain he felt through his body as he stood and he cast a charm upon the prison cell, a magic spell that would allow them privacy, making sure that no one would be able to see or hear them. If anyone would come to pay Corvo Attano a visit to his cell they would see nothing out of the ordinary.

Corvo stared at Harry, a confused frown on his face as he heard Harry say some words that he didn't understand.

"What was that?" he asked Harry, his voice still in a whisper.

Harry turned back to Corvo, and lowered his wand before staring at the prisoner. "It was a magical spell to give us better privacy, I want you to elaborate on what you explained to me"

Corvo was speechless, confusion still in his eyes. "What?"

Harry gave a sigh, "Depending on if I can trust you or not, I might let you escape this prison with me."

Brown eyes widened with shock, for a brief moment he was completely quiet and for the first time in 6 months, hope appeared in his eyes.

"You… You'll help me escape?"

"Yes, maybe. I haven't decided yet but I need to know more information about your circumstances before I decide."

Corvo gave a nod, understanding. This man Harry Potter probably wanted to make sure he was innocent before he helped him out of this prison.

It was difficult for Corvo…Painful …still so painful as Jessamine's death and the kidnapping of Emily had rarely left his mind all these 6 months but even so Corvo explained the truth of what had happened. This man afterall was offering him an escape and Corvo, desperately wanting to save his daughter, was going to take it gladly. He didn't want to talk about it but for Harry to trust him enough to want to help him he had to.

Harry stared at Corvo as the man talked, listening intently to him. Again, his heart going out to this man as he learned what had happened ….and he believed Corvo.

This man's lover had been murdered right in front of him …his child kidnapped by the same assassins …. he had then been blamed for the crimes committed before then being tortured and sent to prison. 6 months in prison believing that he had failed the people he loved and being unable to grieve properly …. constantly being worried for the safety of his daughter.

"I'm sorry for your loss Attano…" Harry said, when Corvo had finally finished speaking. Harry's words were quiet and sincere, sadness for what Corvo had experienced in his tone of voice.

Corvo looked at Harry with surprise and shock, he gave an appreciative solemn nod in response to Harry's words before asking "Do…Do you believe me? Will you help me? Please I need to save Emily…"

Harry nodded, "Yes" he said. "I will help you, are you alright to leave right now?"

Corvo nodded his head, though in truth he was starving …the whole day he had only some bread and some water to eat and drink, however he believed that he had enough strength to escape.

Approaching the cell door Harry was about to unlock the door with magic when he noticed something by his feet on the prison cell floor.

It was a piece of paper and a key to the cell door. the paper explained that Corvo still had allies somewhere in Dunwall and that those allies were offering help.

Harry gave the letter to Corvo who gave it a quick read before giving it back for Harry to put it away safely for now.

"Ok, let's go." Harry muttered to Corvo before unlocking the door the muggle way.

"Don't use that magic unless you need to okay? People don't take kindly to magic in this city" Corvo warned.

Harry gave Corvo a nod and he reluctantly put away his wand, agreeing with the prisoner's words.

Harry looked to a small table that was outside of the cell, on the table there was a sword and some gold coins. Harry grabbed the sword and gave it to Corvo, he pocketed the gold just in case they might need it later on.

"I'll go first" muttered Corvo.

Harry gave a nod and kept in the cover, out of sight of the guards while Corvo took them out one by one.

Corvo made sure to keep a hand over the guard's mouths to muffle the sound of each one as he killed them. When the guards patrolling the area Harry and Corvo were in were taken out Corvo motioned to Harry for them to move on. Harry gave a nod and joined Corvo in the next area.

In the next large room, they found some guns, more swords, bullets and more gold. Harry picked up a sword as he felt like he needed some kind of weapon after all Attano was right, he couldn't just rely on his wand to defend himself. He picked the sword as he had no idea how to use a gun but he did have some experience with using a sword.

They moved throughout the prison, killing any guards they came across and retrieved the explosive from a safe that was kept in an interrogation room. For security reasons the door that led out of the prison would be shut tight so they would use this on the door to allow them to escape .

Harry, curious about a device that sat on a desk pressed a button on it, the device was apparently some kind of audio recording device. An angry frown appeared on his face when he heard the audio message that played from it, Corvo Attano had been interrogated by two men in power and tortured. The men had been trying to force a false confession from Corvo and had been the men who had arranged the murder of Jessamine Kaldwin and the kidnapping of young Emily Kaldwin.

When Harry was finished listening to the recording, he stared at Corvo Attano who was avoiding the wizard's sympathy filled green eyed gaze, the man putting away the explosive carefully.

The two men continued on, not speaking to one another about the audio recording but from hearing it Harry found himself filled with a determination and not only that but it also confirmed what Corvo had told Harry earlier in Corvo's prison cell. He decided to stay with Corvo until they saved Emily, and until that time came, he would help the other man in whatever way he could.

After Corvo created an escape using the explosive device they had found, Harry grabbed the other man's arm and apparated them both across to the sewers. Harry then had only allowed Attano just a moment to recover from the shock of the experience before firmly leading the man towards the entrance of the sewers.

It took the men at least 3 hours to get through the sewers, during which time Harry heard an announcement and they found some supplies that had been left there especially for Corvo. The announcement that Corvo had gone missing from his cell and had killed guards while escaping. The announcement hadn't made any mention of Harry at all, the remaining guards at the prison probably had just assumed that Corvo had fought his way out of the prison alone.

When they finally left the sewers, they headed towards a boat and they saw a man with greying hair standing there waiting for Corvo. The man seemed surprised to see them both as Corvo and Harry approached him.

Before Corvo or the man by the boat could say or do anything Harry held out his hand, thinking it best to introduce himself.

"My name is Harry Potter, the man with me is the Lord Protector Corvo Attano. I helped him escape the prison"

The man by the boat frowned, for a moment not shaking Harry's hand. "Name's Samuel Beechworth, friends call me Samuel" said the man after a few minutes and he shook Harry's hand before also taking Corvo's hand to shake. "I assume you want to join our cause" Samuel said to Harry.

"I want to help Corvo save young Emily Kaldwin, is that what your group is trying to do?"

"Yes…that and save the city of Dunwall" replied Samuel.

"Then yes, I want to join. Please, if the men in charge of this resistance group will allow me to" Harry said.

"I'm sure they will. More help would be certainly welcome"

A few moments later Harry and Corvo climbed onto the boat at Samuel's encouragement and offer of a nice warm meal and a good night's sleep before the man took the three of them away from the sewers towards a pub.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Harry Potter and Dishonored.

Author's Notes: I have no beta reader for this fanfic so all mistakes and typos you find are all mine. I hope everyone enjoys reading this chapter!

* * *

Shortly after arriving at the pub that was the headquarters Harry and Corvo were told by Samuel to meet and introduce themselves to the men who were in charge of the whole operation, an Admiral Farley Havelock and a Noble Treavor Pendleton. The pub apparently belonged to Havelock and was called the Hound Pit's Pub.

"And who are you? You're not one of our men" said Admiral Havelock when he saw Harry following beside Corvo.

Harry looked at Havelock, green eyes also going to the other man who Harry assumed was Pendleton.

"I'm not one of your men, my name is Harry Potter. I helped Corvo break out of the prison."

Havelock and Pendleton stared at Harry, their gazes mistrustful.

"And why did you do that? What was your motivation in helping the Lord Protector?" said Pendleton, his voice sounding quite irritable.

Harry stared at Havelock and Pendleton before he answered, "After meeting Corvo he explained to me why he was in prison and he asked for my help. I believe his story and I believe him to be innocent of the crimes he was imprisoned for so I agreed to help him escape and to do what I can to save the young Emily Kaldwin. This was before we even found the note and key to the cell."

"I see…." Said Havelock. "Well then, I thank you for helping Corvo...it is always good to have more allies in these dark times. Tell me what help can you provide to help save Emily Kaldwin?"

"I can fight and I have special …skills that would be very useful…" Harry said.

Corvo suddenly spoke up, his voice quiet from disuse, "I trust Harry…and I've seen what he can do. I want him at my side when I do what I have to do"

"Very well...Agreed but only if you show us what these special skills are that you can do"

Corvo frowned, "I don't think that's a very good idea…" he said quietly.

Though Harry agreed with Corvo's words as it probably wasn't such a good idea but he gave a nod to Havelock, "Of course, I'll show you but no one but us should know…these were special skills that I was trained in"

A satisfied expression appeared on Havelock's face, "Come with me then you can show us in my room."

Corvo, Pendleton, Harry and Havelock all walked up the stairs and went into Havelock's room where after the door was shut and locked Harry got out his wand and showed the men his magic.

At first Havelock and Pendleton had been very surprised and shocked at the magical display but they both agreed to keep the abilities a secret afterall Harry would be very useful.

Havelock then introduced himself to both Harry and Corvo, having been distracted by Harry's presence at Corvo's side when he had first seen them.

"I am Admiral Havelock and this is Trevor Pendleton, he is a Noble and well connected" said Havelock.

Pendleton and Havelock explained to Harry and Corvo more details about the cause before suggesting that they go speak with a man by the name of Piero Joplin.

Piero Joplin was a thin man who like Harry, wore a pair of glasses. Piero was surprised to meet Harry, probably only having expecting to meet Corvo but all the same he introduced himself to Harry as well.

"Now am I correct in assuming that the both of you will be working together on missions?" Piero asked.

Both Corvo and Harry gave nods.

"Very well...I will make you a mask just as I have done for Corvo, though considering how you wear glasses there will be a few differences in the design."

Harry gave a nod, "Thank you" he said.

Piero then turned to Corvo and he got Corvo to try on the mask he had made for Corvo to wear. The man made a few adjustments to Corvo's liking before Corvo took off the mask and put it away.

That night before going to their own separate beds to get some sleep and rest Harry and Corvo talked. Corvo currently sat upon his bed and Harry sat on a chair that was placed at a desk which was near Corvo's bed.

"So can you tell me more about Dunwall Corvo? Before I met you in your cell I never even heard of it"

"You've never heard of Dunwall before?" asked Corvo with a frown.

Harry shook his head, "No, is it a city in England?"

Corvo shook his head, "Not at all, Dunwall is the capital of Gristrol and it's one of the largest cities in the Empire of the Isles."

A look of confusion was still on Harry's face, "I've never heard of those places either"

Harry felt a worried feeling fill him, and it must've shown on his face because Corvo gave him a sympathetic expression.

"After everything is over, I'll do what I can to help you return home Harry. How…How did you get into my cell?"

Harry gave a sigh, "Back home I work as an Auror and I was fighting someone and got hit by a curse. The spell, whatever it was, must've transported me here somehow."

"Auror?" said Corvo in confusion.

"Um…it's sort of the law enforcement for my kind"

"Oh..." said Corvo, in acknowledgement to Harry's words.

Corvo then proceeded to tell Harry of Dunwall and what he knew of the current situation of the Rat Plague. He warned Harry what he knew of the security of the city and he warned about the Weepers.

Weepers were people who were suffering from the final stage of the Rat Plague, the victims were not in control of themselves, their minds deteriorated from the disease and acted more like zombies than extremely sick people.

Since they would be going into the city Harry and Corvo were bound to come across them, though they had not come across any Weepers in the sewers after they had escaped Coldbridge Prison.

That night after their conversation Harry and Corvo, after each man dressing in some nightwear, climbed into their own beds and tried to get some sleep.

Not long after falling asleep Harry awoke in his bed feeling strange, as though he was in a dream or possibly some kind of nightmare. He looked around himself and to his surprise he saw a vacant bed where he was certain that Corvo had fallen asleep in. Not only that but the room that he was in felt different and there had been changes in the room, all the windows and all the doors and windows that had been previously in the room were now gone, except for a door that magically appeared behind him.

Harry went through the only door that was available to him. As soon as he stepped through the door his green eyes widened with surprise and shock, right before him was a world that seemed other worldly, surreal and had a sort of dreamlike quality to it.

The man walked up some stairs and when he reached the top, he saw a plainly dressed young brown-haired man with irisless black eyes materialize in front of him.

This man wasn't normal, Harry could tell. He seemed to give out a kind of dark aura that Harry couldn't help but feel unnerved by. Harry somehow felt that this young man, whatever he was, was something powerful and dangerous.

Before Harry could say anything to this stranger, the man regarded him with an observing stare before soon speaking.

"Hello Harry, welcome to the Void I am known as the Outsider. I have brought you here because…. because well, let's just say I find you interesting."

"Interesting?"

"Yes, very interesting. You are not from this world and together with Corvo you will play a pivotal role in the days to come."

The Outsider gave a pause before then saying, "Just like your world, in this world there is magic. Magic that I have gifted to Corvo and I offer the same to you"

"No" said Harry, interrupting the Outsider. "Thanks, but no thanks. I have my own magic Outsider I don't need yours."

"Very well" Said the Outsider. The Outsider then stared at Harry again, "May your own magic serve you well in these dark times."

"Er…Thank you…I guess" muttered Harry.

The Outsider's lips curled into an almost smile, "I will be keeping an eye on Corvo and you, I have a feeling that the two of you will be very…entertaining during these times, in more ways than one"

The Outsider shortly after speaking disappeared, soon after Harry woke up again and found himself back in bed at the pub.

The following morning Corvo awoke in his bed in the pub , a tattoo like mark upon the back of one of his hands. He had been brought to the Void while he slept and the Outsider had gifted him magical abilities.

Corvo had also got given a heart that he could use to help him search for special items that would strengthen the Outsider magic he acquired and possibly give him extra abilities. The heart would also whisper to him when he squeezed it, he recognized the voice as the voice of Jessamine Kaldwin. The voice not how he remembered it but it had a haunting quality to it.

The former Lord Protector looked over to Harry who was sitting up in his bed and reaching for those round, black rimmed glasses of his.

"Morning Harry" said Corvo quietly to Harry in greeting.

"Good morning" said Harry quietly back.

Harry looked to Corvo, "How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Fine..." murmured Corvo as he hid his now tattooed hand behind his back for a moment, not sure if he wanted Harry to know that he had accepted the Outsider's mark and gift yet.

"I had a strange dream.." Harry said before then looking back to Corvo.

Corvo still looking at Harry, a look of surprise filling his eyes. He was then quiet for a moment before he spoke, "In it did a strange young man offer you magic?"

"Yeah, and it felt pretty surreal. I rejected him though"

Corvo stood up and walked over to Harry, he showed the wizard the back of his hand, the one that had The Outsider's mark burned upon his skin.

Green eyes widened and stared with shock as Harry saw the tattoo upon Corvo's hand.

"Don't tell anyone please Harry, no one must know about this" said Corvo.

"Why are you telling me then Corvo?" Harry asked.

"You already have magic so I know you will understand and I trust you"

"Okay…I won't tell anyone, I promise" Harry then was silent for a brief moment before he added with a frown upon his face "However I don't think it was such a good idea for you to accept The Outsider's magic."

Corvo gave a grim nod, "I know, it feels like dark magic but I can't just rely on your magic to help us , it's not fair to you and I need every advantage we can get. Saving Emily and returning her to her rightful place as future Empress won't be easy."

"Yeah, I suppose so" Harry said, before giving a sigh and soon both men were both getting dressed for the day.

~ ~ ~ ~  
As Harry and Corvo walked downstairs Harry saw breakfast was already served to the tables, Havelock and Pendleton were already eating, drinking, and talking amongst each other but they put a stop to their conversation when Corvo and Harry approached near the table.

"Ah Harry, Corvo good morning please have something to eat and drink, I do hope the both of you have slept well" Havelock said.

Harry gave a polite smile to Havelock and Pendleton, "Thank you Havelock, I hope we have not interrupted some important discussion" said Harry.

Corvo and Harry both helped themselves to a plate and a cup of drink and sat down opposite Pendleton and Havelock.

"Not at all, we were merely discussing plans" said Havelock.

Pendleton looked to Harry and Corvo, "Right now we have someone in the city gathering intel and once he gets back, we will be able to send the two of you out on your first mission"

Harry gave a slight nod of understanding, as did Corvo who had sat down next to Harry and had started to eat.

"So until then that should give you both some time to adjust to everything here and to make sure you will have all the equipment and ammunition you will need for the job. You can get what you need from Piero" continued Havelock.

"That sounds good, thank you" said Harry

Corvo gave another nod, "Where do you think Emily is being kept Havelock? Do you have any information about her location yet?"

Havelock gave a sigh, "We don't know yet, don't worry though Corvo she will be alive and when we get more information, we will inform you"

Corvo nodded yet again and then was silent, obviously worried for the safety and wellbeing of Emily.

Weeks after they first arrived at the Hound Pits Pub Harry and Corvo were sent on their first mission and by now Harry and Corvo had gotten more comfortable around each other. On the morning of their first mission they were briefed on the mission by Havelock who was having breakfast with Pendleton.

For their first mission they were to infiltrate the city's militant religious faction and eliminate the corrupt High Overseer Thaddeus Campbell, they were to then steal his journal that had information about Emily's location. An ally to the Loyalists, by the name of Martin would also be there so if they came across him on their mission it would be beneficial to the overall mission to help him escape.

By this time Harry now had his assassin mask, in appearance it looked similar like Corvo's but on the inside it was designed slightly differently.

Before leaving for their mission Corvo stocked up on supplies and equipment they would need, while Harry in the meantime waited close by. Corvo was nearly finished with their purchases when one of the servants, Callista Curnow approached Harry nervously.

Callista was a serious , young and competent woman who currently was working for Havelock.

"Hello Callista" said Harry. "Is there something you want from Piero or is it Corvo or myself you want to speak to?"

"Hello, Harry. It is Corvo or yourself I wish to speak to. I wish to ask something of you and Corvo while you are on your mission."

"Yes, what is it?"

Callista stared at Harry, "I suspect you are going to kill the Overseer Campbell, the wretched man. If any man needs to be killed, it is him. There is really no reason for you to listen to me but my Uncle Geoff Curnow still serves as a Captain in the City Watch. He is a good man and the only family I have left. There is chatter in the servant circles that Campbell just took in stock of an exotic poison and I think I know why..."

Harry gave a sigh, a serious expression on his face. "He's going to be poisoned…" Harry said in a grim tone.

"Yes, that is what I believe. Please, my uncle is a good man and isn't corrupt. Can you and Corvo save him please? Can you protect him?"

"Of course, Callista, we will do our best to save your uncle" Harry said, trying to give the woman a look of reassurance.

A look of relief passed over the servant's face, "Thank you Harry" she said before returning to her servant duties.

Soon Harry heard movement close to him and turned to see Corvo standing there.

"Ready to leave Corvo?" Harry asked quietly.

Corvo gave a nod.

"Good, let's go" said Harry. "Oh, and Callista's uncle Geoff Curnow might be getting poisoned by Campbell so she wants us to save him"

Corvo gave another nod, "Understood" said the former Lord Protector.

Harry gave a grim sigh and having everything that they needed for the mission, both information and equipment wise they walked over to the boat where Samuel Beechworth was waiting for them to take them to their destination.


End file.
